


The Five Senses

by Nanaea



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Blind Character, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, IronDevil, M/M, POV Matt Murdock, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the five senses





	1. The Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I've become stuck on a new slash pairing in the Marvel universe thanks in part to some ideas [Dazzledfirestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/) and I were throwing around one evening. Then the perfect opportunity to break them in popped up on slashthedrabble. When I looked through the listing of old prompts, and saw the five senses, everything just clicked into place. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble Prompt #006: Sight

I may be blind, but I can still see. The staccato percussion of the headboard banging against the wall sets off a series of reverberations that bounce off every curve and plane of his body, rendering him visible to my mind's eye. I can see the way his muscles strain, the want, the need etched in every fiber of his being. I watch the tension mount until, like a rubber band stretched too far, he snaps and all that energy is unleashed, pouring from his body in a tidal wave of pleasure that threatens to drown me along with him.


	2. Music to My Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble Promt #007: sound

I love it when he makes that sound; more than just a sigh, but not quite a moan. It's music to my ears. The deep, husky timbre of it. The way it trembles and catches in his throat. The breathy exhalation at the end. Every subtle inflection is a testament of his desire. And each time he utters it, another crack appears in his well maintained armor. It allows me to hear the need thrumming through his veins and the riotous pounding of his heart that betrays his cool demeanor. _Take me_ , it drums against his chest. _Take me now_.


	3. Pizza Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble Prompt #008: Taste

The taste of him still lingers on my tongue. I lie awake, licking my lips, recalling the slight saltiness of his skin, while he dozes beside me. Content. Sated. It started with a kiss. Something so simple, but for once he didn't fight me for control. He had pizza for dinner. The spiciness of the pepperoni, the sharp bite of fresh garlic, the sweet, green hint of basil all subtly mingled with his own unique flavor. His body melts beneath my hungry exploration. Canvassing his body. Flesh, taut with need, bursts like overripe fruit within my mouth. Hot and bitter.


	4. Primal Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble Promt #009: Scent

Expensive cologne. Cheap soap. The lingering residue of his hobbies; solder, grease, and the smell of electronics – negative ions, clean, like the air after a thunderstorm. And, underneath that, an intoxicating cocktail of pheromones and male musk that is distinctively his. Individual. Like a fingerprint. The very scent of him is enough to drive me to distraction whenever he is near. It wafts around me, almost tangible, vaporous tendrils floating on the air currents. I could roll in that smell. Lose myself in him. Never come up for air. Suffocate. He has no idea what power he holds over me.


	5. Modern Pygmalion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble Prompt #010: Touch

I crave his touch. Those hands that spend most of their time tinkering with gears and components, that are more often than not covered with grease, know every inch of my flesh. Strong and slightly calloused, they roam over my body, wrap around me, squeeze.... I shudder. He knows he has me. I feel his knowledge in the sureness of his actions. He thinks he owns me, but the truth is – I own him. He needs me. He needs to get inside me. He needs to tear me apart so that he can put me back together again. Complete me.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters/world appearing within. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
